


Ensemble Stars! One Shots

by DepressionP



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: thanks for reading, these are so bad lmao, writers block is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressionP/pseuds/DepressionP
Summary: A compilation of one shots brought over from my other account, I hope you enjoy reading these terrible one shots





	1. Kuro Kiryu

"Please Kiryu-san~!" you pleaded while clasping your hands tightly.

It was a couple days before the next DreamFes and this time Akatsuki would be participating so you decided that you wanted to wear something bright to cheer everyone on. You knew that Kuro had a bit of a sister complex so that meant that he's had to have gone shopping with her more than once, right?

The tall third year stared down at you before sighing and giving in.

"Fine. Let's go" he said walking off. You cheered and followed after him.

An hour later the two were shifting through racks of women's clothing.

"What do you think about this one?" You said lifting up a [F/C] shirt to your torso. Kuro shook his head and went back to looking but when he did he noticed a [F/C] shirt in the corner of his eyes at the back of the rack. He grabbed it and silently held it up to your torso and he knew that, that shirt was the perfect one.

"Try this on" he said. You looked up from the rack and eyed the shirt he held up before smiling and nodding.

Kuro waited a bit outside the dressing room for you to finish. The door opened and Kuro could feel the heat crawling up to his cheeks before looking away. The [F/C] shirt complemented your [S/C] and your [E/C] eyes. He knew it would look good on you, he just didn't expect it to look _this_ good.

"So what do you think?" You asked twirling around. When you didn't get an answer you looked at Kuro's face and once you saw the red you chuckled. He was as red as his hair but he probably didn't realize it yet.

"I take it that you like it" you said. Kuro nodded.

"Then this is the one I'll wear" you said. Kuro nodded.

"Let's do this more often, okay Kiryu-san?" You said as they left the store.

"Sure" Kuro said nodding. Maybe Kuro didn't mind going shopping with you as much as he thought he would.


	2. Tsukasa Suou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is bad, so so very bad

"Good morning, Onee-sama" Tsukasa greeted you as you walked into the dance room.

"Morning, Tsukasa-kun" You said cheerily. Tsukasa noticed your happy mood and decided to question it.

"You seem very happy this morning, is there any reason why?" Tsukasa asked. You nodded rapidly and grabbed Tsukasa's hands in yours which made him blush a bit in turn.

"I finished you guys' outfits for your live and I want everyone's opinion but I really wanted you to be the first one to see honestly" you said blushing a bit bashfully.

"Of course I'd love to see them" Tsukasa said smiling and you perked up and began taking him to where you kept them.

"Tada~!" You said as you uncovered them. Tsukasa smiled and clapped.

"Marvelous!" He exclaimed.

"Really?!" You asked excitedly. Tsukasa nodded.

"They are absolutely marvelous and I can't wait to wear them in our next DreamFes" Tsukasa said.

"I'm really glad you like them" you were more happy than you let on but you settled with at least letting him know you were happy.

"[Y/N]" you turned your head at your name.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I'm a bit nervous so do you mind if I show you instead?" Tsukasa asked gently.

You nodded slowly.

Your face became immensely red when Tsukasa's lips came in contact with your cheek.

"W-what was that for?" You asked stuttering.

"I've liked you for some time now [Y/N], so will you please go on a date with me?" Tsukasa asked grabbing your hand gently.

You were left speechless but you could feel your head nodding slowly. Tsukasa smiled happily.

"Then let's go" he said. You were baffled at first.

"Right now?!" You exclaimed.

"Yes, now let's go"


	3. Subaru Akehoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S H I N Y !

Watching Trickstar working hard and performing was something you always loved to see. But what you loved even more was seeing how happy they were after finishing a DreamFes. They were full of energy, especially Subaru. It made you feel even more energized to work harder and cheer them on.

"You guys were wonderful!" You exclaimed as you met them backstage.

"Thanks [Y/N]-chan!" Subaru said. After making sure the others were calming down from the live you walked over to Subaru.

"Great performance today, Subaru-kun" you said handing him a water bottle. Subaru took it and nodded in thanks.

"Thanks but I fee like for the next one we have to be even better!" Subaru exclaimed.

You chuckled.

"But you guys are already doing your best" you said.

"We are which is why I want to keep moving forward and becoming better and better!" You nodded and remembered what you had in your pocket.

"Ah, here!" You said handing Subaru a very shiny coin. Subaru's eyes gleamed.

"Wow, thanks [Y/N]-chan! But what is this for?" Subaru asked.

"Consider it as a lucky charm for Trickstar so you guys can keep on having successful lives and making your way forward" you said. You began to grow nervous as Subaru stared at you with a dazed look on his face.

"Is something wrong Subaru-kun?" You asked. Subaru snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Let's keep moving forward together okay?" Subaru said.

You nodded.

"Yeah"


	4. Adonis Otogari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eat meat

Lately, you had been feeling a bit sick but because you didn't want to worry the others you kept it hidden. Though you weren't sure for how long you could hide it.

"[Y/N]-san, are you alright?" you snapped out of your gaze at the sound of your name being called. You looked up and saw Adonis gazing down at you with a worried look.

"Ah, Adonis-kun, I'm fine just a bit tired" you said.

"Are you sure? You're face is red and you're burning up" Adonis said placing his hand on your forehead.

Without even realizing it, you felt yourself leaning into Adonis' cool palm. It felt nice.

"Maybe you need to eat some more meat....." hearing this, you snapped out of your daze and backed away from Adonis.

"Ah, I'm sorry Adonis-kun I didn't mean to do that!" you said flustered. You stumbled a bit as you began to see everything become fuzzy before completely blacking out.

Adonis caught you in his arms and started calling your name worriedly.

"[Y/N]-san!" Seeing that you were out cold, Adonis picked up the [H/C] haired girl and quickly rushed her to the infirmary.

You woke up a bit later to see Adonis staring at you with an intense face but it eased as he realized you were awake.

"[Y/N]-san, are you feeling ok?" He asked. You nodded.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Adonis-kun" you said feeling a bit guilty. You began to wonder how you got to the infirmary before coming the the conclusion that Adonis carried you and began to feel even more guilty.

"It's alright but please let me know next time you're feeling sick" he said. You nodded.

"Also, eat more meat so that it doesn't happen again" he noted.

"Yeah I will" you said nodding.


	5. Nazuna Nito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kwoejbiwejpfjfpjbre

"[Y/N]-chin" Nazuna grumbled as you happily stroked his face.

"I'm sorry Nazuna-sempai, I just can't help it your face is just really soft you know?" You said removing you hands from the smaller but older boy.

"That doesn't mean to touch it..." Nazuna grumbled. In all reality, he didn't mind your touch. He liked the feeling of your hands on his face but he felt that his heart would explode out of his chest if you kept on touching it. He could feel the slur on his words begin as he tried to protest when you began to touch his face again.

"Shtop it a-already" You chuckled at the smaller boy's attempts of protest and decided you would grant his request. After you stopped and Nazuna had made sure his lisp was gone he looked towards you.

"Why do you like petting my face so much?" Nazuna asked.

"Well, for one its soft like a bunny's and also because you're skin is really beautiful" Nazuna blushed a deep shade of red at your words and tried hard to keep his lisp away. He couldn't believe his ears at all. What you were saying was beyond belief. Nazuna was also surprised when he felt a bit flattered and...happy.

"Are you sure that's why?" He asked surprising himself that his lisp didn't appear.

"Yeah and also..." you whispered your words into Nazuna's ears and laughed as the third year turned completely red from the tips of his ears and all the way to his toes.

"Y-You....y-ou....like" Nazuna found himself struggling to finish his sentence so you helped him out.

"I like Nazuna-sempai so it's only natural that I want to be more close to sempai" you said giving Nazuna an innocent smile. Of course you were teasing the boy but you were serious about liking him and your heart was also racing but you definitely did a better job at hiding it than Nazuna did.

"Nazuna-sempai, let's go out on a date" your words officially made the third year done for as he seemed to pass out on the table.

You poked Nazuna's cheek a bit and he nodded at your request and you cheered and left the room to get ready, leaving the poor red boy in the room by himself.


	6. Natsume Sakasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cringe

You were extremely horrible at talking to people. Like, you were almost as bad as Nazuna with his lisp at times. You had this habit of stuttering and looking down at a the ground with a huge blush on your cheeks and you hated it because you've always been like this.

Being indecisive and not being able to meet others eyes but there was one person who (for some reason) didn't trigger this side of you.

"Good night, Little Kitten" you jumped at Natsume's voice as you turned away from your work.

"N-Natsume-san!" You let out a surprised squeal. His greetings were particularly unusual but you've slowly grown used to it and even seemed to grow fond of them.

"Don't you have class right now, Natsume-san? Are you skipping again?" You asked worriedly. You knew the redhead magician didn't like being tied down but you were also worried about him repeating a grade like some of the other students.

"Don't worry about it. What's on your mind, is what I'm wondering" Natsume asked. You noted his change of tone and shook your head.

"Well, it isn't much but I was just wondering how to get over this..." you said trailing off not exactly knowing how to express your situation.

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Natsume asked.

"I don't want to be weird around other people anymore" you said getting everything off your chest.

"You're not weird around me..." Natsume trailed not getting at what you were saying.

"I know but I don't know why" you said. You truly didn't understand why you weren't nervous around Natsume. It was like something that couldn't be explained when it came to Natsume but you never really questioned it that much.

"Then I'll cast a spell on you that will get rid of all your worries" Natsume said and said a couple words to you.

You felt no different but Natsume insisted that you gave it a try. You walked to the dance room to see if anyone was in there and you saw the unit Ra*bits in there.

"Ah, [Y/N]-chin, what are you doing here?" Your eyes were ready to dart to the ground but then remembered what Natsume told you and stepped into the room.

"I was just wondering on how you guys were doing. Is everything alright?" You asked surprising yourself that you were able to speak without stuttering or blushing. You had managed to have a full blown out conversation with the members of Ra*bits and immediately ran to find Natsume to tell him after saying goodbye.

"Natsume-san, it worked! It really worked!" You exclaimed as you found him in the courtyard.

"Didn't I tell you all you need was a bit of magic?" He asked sending you a wink which made you blush but nevertheless you still mustered a smile to give to him.

"Yeah, thanks" you said.

"Now where's my fee?" 

"Eh...?" You trailed off, surprised by the request.

"Spells and charms don't grow on trees you know" he said smirking smugly.

You paled at his words.

"What is it that you want?" You asked wearily, beginning to feel a bit nervous towards the end of your sentence.

"Hmmmm....how about this?" Soft lips met yours and you found yourself frozen to the point where you could be a statue. You could feel the heat rising quickly to you face and if you were a cartoon steam would be coming out of your ears.

"..." you opened your mouth to say something but you couldn't find any words to say.

"I don't think my magic will be able to help you figure out what I mean but when you do please come find me" Natsume said leaving you in the yard.

You slumped against the fountain and breathed a sigh. You were completely aware, you just didn't expect...that.

"Eh...? [Y/N]-chan?" You yelped and jumped away from the fountain as a blue head popped out of the water.

It was Ryuseitai's Kanata Shinkai.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about random things that Natsume-san does, would you?" You asked.

Kanata shook his head and you sighed once more.


	7. Shu Itsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more cringe

"Um...Shu-sempai, is everything alright?" You asked as you watched the third year move things out of place with a frantic look on his face. You had came to check up on Valkyrie but Mika was no where to be found and Shu was the only one in the room.

Shu came to a stop and began to mumble things under his breath that you just barely managed to hear.

"I can't find her..." you were confused at his words. Who was he looking for? When you realized the state that Shu was in only one conclusion came to mind.

"Mademoiselle's missing?!" You exclaimed. Shu jumped in surprise, not expecting you to find out.

"Yes and I've looked everywhere for her! Where could she be?! This has never happened before!" Shu exclaimed pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry, Shu-sempai, I'll help you look for Mademoiselle" Shu didn't say anything because he was too busy searching but he did silently thank you in his head. You had began your search for the blonde doll but even after a couple hours you still couldn't find her.

"Where could she have gone?" You mumbled to yourself as you walked away from the basketball court after checking it.

"[Y/N]-chan!" You heard your name being called and turned your head to see Mika who was running towards you with...Mademoiselle!

"Ah, Mika-kun, where did you find her?!" You exclaimed as the heterochromatic boy handed Mademoiselle over to you.

"She was sitting on the bench in the courtyard which is weird since Oshi-san never lets Mademoiselle out of his sight" Mika said.

"Thank you so much Mika-kun!" you said and then quickly ran to find Shu. When you found him, you felt your heart break at the sight. His eyes had lost that arrogant fire in them and his shoulders were slumped as he sat in his seat.

"Shu-sempai" you said. His ears perked at your voice but he made no movement at all.

"What do you want little girl?" You flinched at his harsh tone but you understood.

"Here" Shu's eyes widened when you handed Mademoiselle to him and you could've sworn that you saw tears in his eyes as he held Mademoiselle tightly to his chest.

"Where did you find her?" He asked standing up.

"I didn't. Mika-kun did" you said.

"Kagehira did, huh..." he said trailing off. What Shu did next threw you off completely. He had brought you into a tight embrace and you slowly wrapped your arms around his broad back.

"Thank you for bringing Mademoiselle back to me" you heard Shu whisper in your [H/C] hair which made you blush but you shook it off.

"No problem" you said.

Suddenly you heard a small feminine voice from below you.

"Thank you for bringing me back to Shu-kun" you giggled and smiled at Mademoiselle.

"It was no problem" you said.


	8. Rei Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with every fiber of my being, I hate/love this man

You sat on the couch shivering from the cold. Earlier, you had gotten caught in the rain on your way to your date with Rei but it seems that the weather had different plans.

Rei had decided that it would be best for an inside date since you were already soaked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for our date to get ruined, I should of checked the weather..." you said looking down.

"It isn't ruined, besides what's wrong with staying home?" Rei asked as he looked at you from his place on the couch. He noticed you still shivering even though you had changed out of your wet clothes and had a blanket around you.

You stiffened when you felt warm arms wrap themselves around you.

"W-Wha-.." you were a bit lost and confused as to why you were being hugged but Rei had already begun to talk before you could ask any questions.

"You're still cold from the rain, aren't you? So I figured I'd help speed up the warming process and it looks like it's working" Rei said poking you red cheeks.

You were feeling embarrassed. Rei was practically cuddling you!

"Are you warm now?" Rei went to remove his arms but you gripped them a bit making him stop.

"N-No..um..please, can we stay..like this?" You asked. Rei chuckled and brought you closer to him.

"Being a bit selfish today, huh? I don't mind so please be as selfish as you like" he said.

"This is good.." you said.

The two of you had stayed like that for quite a while after, enjoying the peace that you rarely got.


	9. Koga Ogami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Koga even play video games? idk plot convenience

You laughed as Koga shouted another curse at the game and threw his controller across the room.

"Dammit, how the hell are you so good at this?!" Koga exclaimed ruffling his hair in frustration. A little earlier after school ended, Koga invited you over to play video games and because you had nothing else to do you agreed to go.

"I don't know, actually, this is my first time playing this" you admitted and you watched as Koga huffed.

"Woof!" You turned at the bark and saw Koga's dog, Leon, who had trotted up to you and began licking your hand. You giggled and picked Leon up, laughing even more as the Corgi began to lick your cheek.

"You must've been pretty lonely while we were playing huh?" You asked petting Leon who barked in response. You were so caught up with Leon, you didn't see the annoyed look crossing Koga's face.

After a couple minutes, you realized how quiet it was and looked over at Koga who seemed to be sulking. You giggled and picked Leon up and placed him on the couch.

As soon as you let go, Leon sped over to Koga and began to lick him affectionately which made you laugh even more as Koga pried the dog away from his face.

"Feeling better?" You asked as you took Leon from Koga and placed him on the ground.

Koga said nothing and stared intensely at you.

"W-What?" You stuttered. Koga came over and right out hugged you.

"E-Eh...?" You question but you only catch a couple words that Koga grumbles.

"Stay like this for a while..." he said. You realized what he was doing and giggled while hugging him back.

"Gladly" you said.


	10. Hokuto Hidaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMAZING!

You clapped as you finished watching Hokuto and the others perform. Wataru had invited you to watch them practice since you enjoyed watching them, Hokuto specifically.

"Amazing as always Wataru-senpai, Tomoya-kun, Hokuto-kun!" You said as you walked over to them.

"Yes but I still don't understand why **I** have to play the princess" Tomoya said as he took his wig off and pulled at the long pink dress.

"Tomoya-kun's body is the perfect physique to pull off the dress. It's AMAZING~!" Wataru exclaimed.

Hokuto sighed while Tomoya frowned.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" he grumbled.

"I think we should practice one more time just to be sure we have it right" Hokuto said.

Tomoya whined but then suddenly looked toward you.

"[Y/N]-senpai, takeover!" He said. You looked at him in surprise.

"Me?" You asked. Tomoya nodded quickly and pulled you away without hesitance. You had changed into the pink dress that Tomoya had been previously wearing and walked out.

"AMAZING~!" Wataru exclaimed as you came out and Hokuto could feel his face turn 50 shades dark.

"How does it look?" You asked Hokuto hoping for his approval. Hokuto tried to form words to say but he couldn't so he settled with nodding his head.

"Alright then, from the top!" Wataru said and pushed a script into your hands.

As you and Hokuto said your parts you began to notice how hopelessly romantic it sounded and you blushed.

Without even realizing it you had begun to put your own feelings into the script.

"....so with these words will you accept my feelings?" You finished.

Hokuto looked at you with the deepest blush that matched yours and slowly nodded.

"I do" You knew he wasn't referring to the script since he hadn't even bothered to look at it.

"That was AMAZING~!" Wataru said crying tears of joy while Tomoya clapped as well.

"Would you like to, y'know... go on a date later..?" Hokuto said slowly.

You giggled and nodded.


	11. UNDEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight harem time? i think so

"Tch, dammit, why does it have to rain now of all times?" Koga said looking at the rain. It was the rainy season and showers happened at random so none of them had umbrella's.

"It can't be helped" Rei said sighing. You looked over at the UNDEAD members and began to speak.

"How about we head to my house? It isn't that far from here and we can wait out the rain there" you said.

Kaoru suddenly grabbed your hands.

"[Y/N]-chan, are you inviting me to your house?!" He asked excitedly.

"Hakaze-senpai, [Y/N]-san invited all of us" Adonis said reminding Kaoru. Kaoru hummed.

"How about we just go by ourselves instead and ditch them, ne~?" Kaoru said giving you a wink. You weren't sure if Kaoru was being completely serious or just being playful as usual.

"C'mon, I'll lead the way"

 

Soon enough you reached your home.

"Excuse the intrusion" they all said as they walked in.

"Oh, [Y/N], I didn't know you were bringing friends, and boys at that" You blushed as your mom popped her head in.

"The rain is getting heavy so I suggested we came here since it wasn't that far" you said.

Your mother chuckled.

"Well, the rain won't be letting up any time soon so please make yourselves at home and I'll bring some snacks" You nodded and led the unit to your living room.

"This place is pretty nice" Koga commented looking around.

"Thank you. Sorry for the small space, there isn't a lot of us that live here" You said. You only lived with your mother, father, and brother so it wasn't exactly the biggest of space.

"There's no need for you to apologize, we are the ones intruding upon your home" Rei said. You shook your head.

"It's okay, I don't mind really" You said.

"Look what I found~! It's [Y/N]-chan's baby picture! She's so cuutteee!" You blushed as Kaoru stared at your picture and tried to get it away from him. Adonis noticed your distress and calmly grabbed the photo from Kaoru's hand.

"I don't think [Y/N]-san is alright with you suddenly bringing up such a private matter" Adonis said.

"Eh? What's so private about a baby picture? Everyone's got em'" Koga said.

"I think he means that we shouldn't touch things that we don't have permission to touch" Rei said. Adonis nodded in agreement.

Kaoru sighed as Adonis placed the picture back where Kaoru found it.

"Alright, I get it, I get it" he said.

"Here you go" Your mom said bringing in the snacks that were promised earlier.

"Thank you very much" you all said.

A couple hours had passed by and the rain still wasn't letting up.

"I think you boys might have to spend the night. I'll have your brother help set out some blankets" Your mother said.

~*~

"Agh! This is freakin ridiculous why the hell does it keep comin' apart?!" Koga yelled as the flowers for his crown, for the umpteenth time, fell out of place. You giggled as all the other boys were able to get the hang of it while Koga struggled. You instructed Koga once again but after the flowers fell apart once more that was it.

"This is stupid. I'm not doin' this no more" he grumbled. You frowned but then looked at your crown and smiled.

"Here, Koga-kun, you can have mine" you said placing it on his head.

"Awww, no fair! [Y/N]-chan ain't you make one for me~?" You chuckled and decided to make one for all the boys.

"[Y/N], it's getting- oh" your mother cut herself off and smiled as she saw the warming scene in front of her.

You and the boys had fell asleep peacefully with the flower crowns around your head and your mother chuckled as she realized that all the boys had attached themselves to each other.

Rei held your right hand while Adonis held your left while off to the side Koga and Kaoru were sleeping on the same pillow.

Your mother turned off the lights and left you all to your peaceful dreams.


	12. Izumi Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow Izumi i didnt know you were straight   
> another cringe fic

"This is pointless" Izumi scoffed as you stumbled again. You had always admired Izumi's graceful ballet skills that he had aside from his modeling and really wanted to try it, so you badgered the third year to give you a lesson until he finally gave in.

"You can't even do a simple plié, are you serious?" Despite his cold words, he still walked over to help your form. Your breathing hitched a bit when you found yourself at a close proximity. Izumi was helping you straighten your form and he had noticed that you had stiffened.

"Are you an idiot? Why aren't you moving? Quit wasting my time" he said harshly and you snapped out of your daze and nodded, quickly adjusting to fix your stance.

"Now go with me. Up. Down. Up. Down..." your legs began to tremble as you did the exercise and Izumi noticed your shaking legs but because of the determined look on your face he decided to say nothing at all.

After a couple of minutes you felt your legs collapse underneath you and luckily Izumi was right there to catch you.

"hehe...I don't think I'm suited for ballet" you told him laughing a bit. Izumi frowned at you and you tilted your head in questioning.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"Don't be such an idiot. Why would you push yourself like that if you couldn't handle it?" He asked. You were surprised at first but then you laughed it off.

"I didn't want to waste your time since you did decide to teach me in your busy schedule" you admitted bashfully and you jumped when Izumi suddenly pulled you up towards him. You rested your hands against Izumi's chest to stop from falling any further into him but as soon as you looked up you became frozen.

His icy blue eyes looked into your [E/C] ones but the usual ice was covered in warmth.

"I wasn't busy idiot. That stupid leader of ours cancelled all our practice time this week until he could come up with another song" Izumi said.

"What does that mean?" You asked. Izumi huffed in frustration when you still weren't getting what he was trying to say.

"I did this because I wanted to not because you kept begging me. This was a chance to get closer to you so I took it" he said. You blinked once and then twice and after processing the words that you were just told you felt the heat immediately rush to your [S/C] cheeks.

"Get closer to me...?" You said slowly. Izumi sighed and let you go and you frowned, already missing the warmth that Izumi's arms offered you.

"You're such an idiot. Are you seriously so dense that you don't even know when you're being confessed to?" Izumi asked. Your [E/C] cheeks darkened even further.

"Confessed?!" You exclaimed.

Izumi just growled and began to stomp away from you.

"Wait, come back! I didn't know you were confessing!!" You yelled running after Izumi.

"Stupid girl..." Izumi muttered under his breath.


	13. Mika Kagehira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love this hooman

Pretty.

That's the first thought that always popped into your head whenever you and the heterochromatic boy came in contact with each other. His eyes were one of the many things that attracted you to him. You also loved his hard work and loyalty to Shu, even if he is tough on Mika.

Valkyrie's live shows were always exciting to watch because of the mature vibes that waved off of them whenever the two performed.

"[Y/N]-chan are you okay? You keep staring..." Mika said shifting a bit and feeling just the slightest uncomfortable.

He knew what you were staring at. His eyes. He wanted to cover them with all his might but then he would just look weird in front of you and he definitely didn't want that, he already looked weird enough because of his eyes...

You of course had extremely different thoughts about the 2nd year's eyes. To you they were beautiful and when they twinkled during Valkyrie's performances you just feel like that you wouldn't mind staring into those eyes all day.

You blushed and averted your eyes from Mika's face after realizing that you were caught staring at him once again.

"Do you hate them..?" Mika cautiously asked looking away from you. You turned your head and saw Mika looking down at his shoes.

"Hate what?" You asked. Mika motioned to his eyes.

"They're not normal y'know? If they weird ya out please let me know and I'll find-" you immediately cut off Mika by grabbing his hands and he was so surprised that he looked up and saw your eyes glistening with what seemed to be sadness.

"No! I don't hate them, in fact I really like them!" You exclaimed. Mika blushed and he could feel himself becoming confused as you went on.

"They're really pretty and they're always so shiny! I also really like your hair and look you even have a cute mullet growing in" you said giggling as you looped the soon to be mullet around your finger.

Your actions made Mika turn beet red and steam was practically coming out of his head. Finally, realizing why Mika was acting this way, you stepped back and you yourself became flustered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to creep you out or anything just please don't say things about yourself like that. You're a really amazing person and I hate to hear you talk like that" you said giving Mika your best pleading eyes and Mika slowly nodded.

You immediately cheered yourself up.

"Great! Now c'mon, Shu-senpai is probably waiting for you!" You said pulling Mika along and he smiled and gladly followed after you.


	14. Ritsu Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vamps are lazy :P  
> writers blick hit me hard

"Ahh~...I'm so tired.....I'm working hard [Y/N], praise me~" Ritsu whined as he wiped the sweat off his brow with the napkin you kindly gave him.

"Keep going Ritsu! You did great!" You cheered as you clapped your hands in an attempt to cheer up your fellow 2nd year. Ritsu sighed. Why was he doing such things that made him tired?

Ritsu was brought out of this thoughts when he heard Rei's voice calling from behind them.

"Ritsu~" As soon as Ritsu heard Rei's voice come too close, he quickly grabbed your hand and suddenly made a mad dash knowing that the self-proclaimed vampire wouldn't dare run after them. Not with the sun out so high.

"Ritsu what's the matter?!" You exclaimed as you and Ritsu stopped near a tree.

"I didn't want Anija to come close to us" He stated simply and then let out a puff of air.

"[Y/N] I'm tired. Lend me your lap" Ritsu said and pulled you down to sit next to him up against the tree and wasted no time in placing his head in your lap.

You were amazed at how quick Ritsu went out. You chuckled. Ritsu really did push himself today and you were proud that he even had enough energy for the dash that he did when Rei was around.

You gently ran your fingers through Ritsu's silky hair enjoying the feeling of it underneath and in between your fingers.

You stopped when he began to move and thought that you had woken the darker haired male.

"Mmm do that more~" He said and you nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"[Y/N] make sure to praise me every single day just like this ok?" Ritsu said looking up at you from his place in your lap.

"I'm afraid you'll become more spoiled than you already are if I do. Mao-kun spoils you enough already" You said chuckling.

"But you don't mind right? Because I'm special to [Y/N] right?" Ritsu said. You chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. You're very special to me, Ritsu"


	15. Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the cringiest one but ima post it anway

"Eh?? What do you mean you aren't with us today?" Ritsu asked as you stood in front of the unit Knights. You had just been informed of a schedule change from Akiomi-sensei whom had alerted you that a DreamFes was going to be held soon and the participants were Ryuseitai and MaM.

"I have to help some of the other units prepare for their DreamFes today and a couple of days after so I won't be free for a while" you admitted and winced as you saw the unhappy faces on all the members faces.

Except for one.

"Hmph, it's not like we need you here anyways" Izumi said crossing his arms. He wouldn't admit it but he was also quite mad that you weren't going to be with them.

"Izumi-chan, don't say that! Of course we need [Y/N]-chan here!" Arashi said.

"I know we're all a bit upset about Onee-sama not being with us but let's wish her good luck" Tsukasa said. Of course he was sad too but it seems the others were too upset to be mature about the situation.

You bowed to the unit but when you lifted your head you felt your heart clench in pain. They were all giving you frowns and you didn't like it.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit and check on how things are going okay?" You said. Despite saying this the boys were still quite sad about it.

"Alright. Do your best out there [Y/N]-chan" Arashi said and you nodded.

You turned to leave but was surprised when several hands had grabbed yours and you looked back to see all the Knights members holding your hand.

Oh boy, what were you gonna do?


	16. Yuta Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killer aoi ooohhhh

Recently, you thought, one of the Aoi twins had been more distant than usual. More specifically, Yuta. The last time you talked to him, you were with both Aoi twins and he seemed a bit....off.

It isn't too strange that Yuta wanted to be alone sometimes since he was the more independent of the two but this was strange. Hinata had told you that Yuta wouldn't even speak to him when they were at home!

"Hey, uh, [Y/N]-chan, can we talk?" You turned and saw Hinata standing behind you with a blush on his face. You smiled and nodded,

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything!" You said giving him a reassuring smile. Hinata nodded and had taken a deep breath before starting.

"I've liked you for some time now [Y/N]-san and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me" You were surprised at the sudden confession. Hinata liked you? This was definitely news to you. You didn't know how to respond so you asked him to give you time to think about his offer.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully and you both smiled unaware of the cold eyes watching the both of you. After you thought over it, you decided it couldn't hurt and agreed to going out with Hinata and were on your way to you guys' first date. You smiled when you saw the twin and ran up towards him.

"Hey, Hinata-kun!" you greeted cheerfully. You were a bit confused when Hinata paused but brushed it off after he smiled.

"Hi, [Y/N]-san. Ready for  _ **our**_  date?" he asked and you nodded.

At the cafe you guys went to you were surprised to see Hinata eating spicy food. You thought he hated spicy foods. It was Yuta who liked spicy foods. This had set you a bit off. So after you guys left the cafe you decided to question it.

"Um...Hinata-kun, I thought you didn't like spicy foods?" You said. When Hinata froze your suspicions were confirmed. You were not with Hinata Aoi, you were with Yuta Aoi. Suddenly, you heard your name being shouted.

"[Y/N]-san! Get away from Yuta!" Hinata yelled. Your eyes widened at his disheveled appearance and upon closer notice you could see red angry rope marks around his wrist. What was going on?!

"Yuta, what did you do to Hinata-kun?!" You exclaimed. Yuta's face had contorted into one of annoyance.

"You always have to go and ruin things  ** _Aniki_**  but not this time. I won't allow it!" Your eyes were filled with horror as you watched Yuta grab something from his back pocket.

A knife.

Hinata was defenseless against Yuta's relentless stabbings and you couldn't find it in you to run. Your feet were planted to the ground and you just watched in absolute horror at the murder that was being committed by someone you considered a friend.

After a minute Yuta had dropped the knife and his eyes turned to you. Your mouth opened, you didn't know if it was to scream or say something but whatever it was it wouldn't come out.

"Now that Aniki, is out of the way we can be together. Isn't that great, [Y/N]-san?" Yuta had begun to caress your cheek with the hand that was stained with the blood of his brother and you had finally found it in you to remove the block that was in your throat.

You screamed.


End file.
